Typically, online accounts may be accessed using any user device having online connectivity. This may be troublesome for online accounts that comprise sensitive information, such as confidential information, or for online accounts that allow access to financial accounts. Such a wide range of access methods available to these types of accounts can lead to an increased likelihood of the information or money in the accounts being stolen or otherwise compromised.